Kodaigon
Kodaigon (コダイゴン Kodaigon) is a Kaiju that appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. It appeared in episode 43. Subtitle:'' Genie Monster'' (魔神怪獣 Majin kaijū) The Return of Ultraman Powers/Abilities *Flames: Kodaigon can fire a stream of flames from both of his hands. *Sword of The Lilly Root: Kodaigon can materialize a sword into his hand to use for combat whenever it desires. *Armor: Being originally a statue, Kodaigon's body is composed entirely of stone, making him impervious to most assults, be it physical or projectile. Some weaker assaults even bounce off the surface of Kodaigon's body. History Kodaigon was originally a statue that resided in the middle of a shrine in a small village and was hailed as both their god and guardian. When Alien Grotes came to Earth in hopes of killing Captain Ibuki of MAT, Grotes stole the Kodaigon statue and injected it with a special serum of his race that brought the statue to life as Grote's juggernaut enforcer. Alien Grotes first unleashed Kodaigon onto the village during a worshipping ceremony, but was called back by Alien Grotes once Grotes was discovered by the captain. The next day, Alien Grotes summoned Kodaigon yet again, this time to attack the village directly. Even with the appearance of MAT to oppose the statue, Kodaigon's rock solid structure made their efforts futile to stop it. Just as Alien Grotes decided to join his enforcer in the destruction, Ultraman Jack appeared and proceeded to battle Kodaigon. Again Kodaigon's rock-hard structure made Jack's efforts in vain as Kodaigon easily pushed through everything the Ultra had. However once Jack noticed that Kodaigon's life force was connected to Alien Grotes's, Jack killed the alien while he was distracted by MAT and Kodaigon was quickly reformed back into the statue he originally was. Trivia *Kodaigon bears a resemblance to the Daiei monster golem, Daimajin. *Although not physically seen, Kodaigon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Redman Kodaigon appeared throughout the TV series, Redman. *In episode 62, Kodaigon fights Redman alone. *In episode 69, Kodaigon teams up with Garamon to battle Redman. *In episode 96, Kodaigon teams up with Gomora to battle Redman. *In episode 97, Kodaigon teams up with Draculas and Gudon to battle Redman. *In episode 130, Kodaigon fights Redman alone. *In episode 133 and 134, Kodaigon teams up with Sadora to battle Redman. *In episode 135, Kodaigon teams up with Dorako to battle Redman. Ultraman Mebius Another form of Kodaigon would appear in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. It appeared in episode 12. Powers/Abilities *Jiazaa: In Kodaigon's left arm he carries a fish "sidekick" that also possesses the same cells used to bring Kodaigon to life. Kodaigon uses Jiazaa as an assist in battle. Jiazaa is capable of anti-gravity flight and its rock-hard structure makes it impervious to damage, much like Kodaigon itself. Jiazaa also possesses the ability to spit fireballs. *Fishing Rod: Kodaigon carries a fishing rod in its right hand. It can be used as a melee weapon, as well as a ensnaring weapon, thanks to the hook it possesses on the end of its shaft. *Super Speed: Kodaigon, despite his bulky appearance, can move to ridiculously fast speeds. *Hovering: Kodaigon can hover in the air. He can move very fast while hovering as well. *Armor: Much like the original Kodaigon, this Kodaigon's body is composed entirely of stone, making him impervious to most assaults, be it physical or projectile. It also possesses reflective properties for weaker attacks. History After the trouble caused by Alien Grotes and the original Kodaigon, remnants of Grotes's serum that created the statue, known as "Grote's Cells," were found by an old man from a village after the cells were planned to be destroyed after being deemed unsafe. Once the cells found its way to an old man’s workshop, it began to infect his small toys, bringing them to life. Leading GUYS on a mission to locate the missing cells, they soon discovered the shop as they sold the living figurines. Despite recovering the vial, the container was dropped and the cells entered a small, hollow statue. Kodaigon had returned in a new body. Mirai immediately transformed into Ultraman Mebius as the other members of GUYS arrived in their Wing Fighters, blasting the living statue with firepower. Much like his predecessor, this new Kodaigon was impervious to damage thanks to its rock-hard structure and had no trouble in taking down Mebius with little to no problem. Even with the sudden arrival and assistance of Ultraman Hikari, the ultras' attacks had little effect Thanks to Kodaigon's strength and the assistance of Jiazaa on its part. However, the old shop owner revealed the statue had a crack in its leg, the only potential weakness in the sentient being. As Mebius managed to knock Kodaigon down with Jiazaa, Mebius and Hikari charged their beams and fired their beams directly at the crack. With the Grotes Cells exposed and destroyed inside it, Kodaigon shrunk back down to its original form of a harmless shop statue. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Template